paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Patrol
This is an idea I've been wanting to try out for a long time. It's pups who can control the elements and not just the normal 4. they stay out of sight try to be normal, but they each have an "Orb's Spirit" Which basically is the spirit of their chaos orbs. Think of them as an AI that helps them with their jobs like their partners. (This is no longer cannon, I've decided to re-do this whole thing on another wiki. I am however leaving this page here to make them as a referance and might re-use them later.) Pup name-Silver Breed-White Wolf Age-9 Power-wind background-unknown Personality-Silver is basically a wise ol wolf. He is very cunning and kind of acts as the leader of the group. However, he can be a bit full of himself and can be kind of a handful. Spirit Name-Bria Personality-Bria is the spirit of the wind orb. She is, well...just as if not more full of herself Silver...however she is a very hard working and will follow Silver to the ends of the world to make sure he's safe. Name-Cress Animal-Cat Color-Bluish silver Power-Ice Age-4 Background-Cress was a kitten at the animal adoption agency...that is until a gang showed up and wanted to use the place as their hang out...everyone backed down...but she didn't. To her it was her home, and she wasn't going to give it up without a fight...but sadly...she wasn't strong enough..and they had until the next day to get out..that night she met Frost in a dream...frost explained she was the ice chaos orb..and she would help her fight. Cress agreed and with her power fought them off...but...her family told her she needed to go. Cress thought they were disowning her...but, in reality, they knew she was destined for greater things... Abilities- As the ice orb user she has tons of ice powers. One of her obvious is being able to make weapons out of the moisture in the air around her. However, she also can launch ice beams, create an ice shield and even fire rockets of air so cold it freezes whatever they hit in seconds. She is also able to create armor made out of ice and even ice grenades. However, the most powerful techniques in her arsenal are her "Heaven Pilar Prison" and her "1,000 Snowflake Funeral." Heaven Pilar Prison-By using her sword to draw an innocent looking circle on the ground and stabbing the point where they both meet. She summons a pillar of ice that seems to reach to the heavens trapping anything it catches. 1,000 Snow Flake Funeral-By sending a ball of her pure ice energy into the sky, she summons a snow storm that causes it to snow around the battlefield, however...the snowflakes are anything but harmless...they are made with a temp of absolute zero freezing whatever they land on. Spirit Name- Frost Personality-Frost is one of the younger orbs and she is kind of reserved and can be a little timid, but she's pretty brave when she needs to. She kind of blames herself a bit for Cress's family "disowning her" but tries to be like a friend whenever she needs it. In a way she acts as Cress's moral leader and tries to build up her self-esteem Name Abby Animal- Dog Breed-Yorkshire Terrier Age-6 Power-Lightning Backround-Abby was a shy puppy who lived on the streets with her parents...until one day...a horrible man bullied her and brutally murdered her parents with a metal pipe....Abby hid and felt terrible she couldn't do a thing to help...soon after she met Zappa the spirit of the lightning orb, and shared her sense of justice. With that the two made a pack that they would help others no matter how great the odds and stomp out evil. However, no one would take her seriously being she was still just a puppy..so she put on a dark blue costume and a black mask and took on the name "Black Thunder" protector of adventure bay. A pup who's fearless and uses her powers for good. However, under the mask, she's still the same shy pup she always was and actually uses that to keep her identity secret. She's a very talented dancer and puts on shows for her friends when she's not fighting crime that is. Spirit Name-Zappa Personality-Zappa, is kind of a mixed bag and just like lightning unpredictable. She Loves Abby dearly and deeply cares for her..and being she was used for the worst crimes by the people who created her...hates injustice the most of all of them and wants to create a world where people can live in peace...However, she loves causing havoc and just going wild causing as much mahem as possible, but she has enough control over herself to keep her actions in check, and only goes lose when Abby tells her to. She also is very proud of Abby for following her dreams of becoming a dancer and wants to see her go far. Name-Ferno Animal-Cat Power-Fire Age-5 Backround-Ferno is a kitten that always wanted to be a cook, he loves to create and make great art out of simple ingredients. However, being he's..well..a cat no one took him seriously..even though he took training from his owner who was a well-respected chef across the map. Then one day he got his chance, he was helping out at a festival with the food and made a killer Mac and Cheese dish...however...a rival team stole his dish and passed it as their own...no one believed him after he desperately tried to convince them it was truly his..then out of irony the teams tent caught fire trapping them inside. By that point Marshall and the Paw Patrol were at the scene but the place was engulfed in flames...with the team stuck inside...he desperately tried to find a way to help...then out of nowhere he heard a voice and it revealed to be the Chaos Fire orb's spirit "Cinder" he at first didn't believe her...but he was desperate and accepted her help and ran inside the flames. However to his amazement...none of them hurt him almost as if they followed his command and with cinders help he got each of them out of the flames, but before they could thank him...he was gone and the workers said they didn't see him clearly enough to make out his face, and he just decided to leave his identity a secret. Soon after he used his new found powers to make the best dishes in Adventure Bay. Name-Garland Animal-Wolf Age-90 Power-Earth Backstory- Cody-